


Язык чувств (О канонном Шерлоке Холмсе)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Senses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Слух, обоняние, осязание, вкус, зрение. Уотсон размышляет.





	Язык чувств (О канонном Шерлоке Холмсе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Senses Prompts (Sherlock Holmes Book Canon Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131864) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



**Слух**

Я не из тех, кто полагается только на слух. Хотя у меня отличный слух, и он хорошо мне служил, особенно последние три года моей жизни. Я следовал за Шерлоком Холмсом во время расследований, и на мою долю выпало немало опасностей, когда для выживания требовалось не пропустить самый тихий звук, произведённый человеком: скрипящую половицу или даже самый невесомый выдох. Как же мне повезло, иногда размышлял я, что, несмотря на то, что мои дни были заполнены выстрелами и взрывами, в какой-то степени повредившими моё тело, они не нанесли никакого ущерба моему слуху.

Но всё это не означает, что я − человек с исключительным слухом. Холмс иногда отчитывает меня за то, что я слышу, но не слушаю − правда, не так часто, как он выражает своё раздражение по поводу других моих недостатков. Я с этим, как правило, мирюсь, но что касается моего слуха, то здесь всё не так просто. Я никогда не мог объяснить ему своеобразную обработку звуков − длинной речи, симфонии, лекции − моими слуховыми каналами и то, что я не совсем преуспел в овладении им. В свои первые годы обучения медицине я обнаружил, что мне довольно трудно слушать моих преподавателей, пока я не начал садиться поближе к оратору, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, как его губы формируют слова, а жесты подчёркивают значение сказанного. При отсутствии деталей, которые воспринимаются другим сенсорными каналами и сопровождают более сложные слуховые стимулы, мои уши могут воспринимать звук с полной ясностью, но потом мой разум оказывается на шаг позади, следуя за ним и пытаясь расшифровать его значение с различной степенью успеха.

Холмс обожает хорошую музыку и берёт меня на концерты чаще, чем я сам хотел бы этого. Он полностью погружается в музыку и едва обращает на меня внимание, что только мне на руку. Мой разум свободен блуждать, оставляя мелодию и композицию далеко позади − фоновый шум, который иногда приятен, а иногда может становиться смутно раздражающим отвлечением.

Прошлым вечером мой друг пребывал в настроении, которое я до сих пор затрудняюсь описать. Я не утверждаю, что знаю его причину. В нескольких словах он попросил, чтобы я занял место в своём кресле, но перед этим задёрнул шторы и погасил свет. Бесшумно передвигаясь в темноте (он как кошка, а кошки, как мне кажется, рассматривают ночь как утробу матери), он взял скрипку в руки и встал прямо напротив меня. 

А затем в течение пятнадцати минут он играл очень сложную музыкальную пьесу. 

Сначала я не видел ни его, или чего-либо ещё. Со временем мои глаза привыкли к темноте, но Холмс так и оставался только силуэтом: различные оттенки чёрного на чёрном холсте. Это дезориентировало и начало вызывать напряжение в глазах. Я всегда спал с открытыми шторами, нуждаясь в различных оттенках ночи, проникающих в мою комнату и делающих её особенным местом. Некоторое время я слушал музыку, ощущая себя выброшенным в море, выбитый из колеи неожиданными действиями Холмса и потерянный без своего зрения, которому доверял; я пытался слушать звуки скрипки, не понимая, чего добивается Холмс.

Я пребывал в недоумении до тех пор, пока не закрыл глаза и не позволил музыке захватить меня. Лишенный любых визуальных раздражителей и вынужденный сидеть не двигаясь в дружеских объятиях моего кресла, я отпустил себя и последовал за мелодией. Больше не было чувства, что меня тянут куда-то, заставляя шагать в ногу, и то, что я ощутил, было чувством освобождения. Я не пытался слушать − я слушал. А неуловимые, размытые образы пары бледных, изящных рук вспыхивали перед моим мысленным взором, и этого было достаточно.

***

**Обоняние**

Никогда не будет ничего, что сможет изгнать запах войны. Холмс часто расследует убийства; иногда зрелища, с которыми мы должны столкнуться и исследовать, ужасны, и запахи при этом соответствующие. Они меня не беспокоят − я не стал бы врачом, если бы беспокоили. Но кровь пахнет по-другому, когда пролита из раны солдата на поле битвы. Смерть там пахнет по-другому. Я надеюсь, что со временем мои частые столкновения с обоими в пасторальной обстановке, или, по крайней мере, там, где этот вид запаха − всё ещё шок, наконец-то сотрут эти воспоминания.

Или, возможно, я просто молюсь, чтобы однажды моё обоняние уступило атаке ядовитых паров и вредных газов, что перекрыло бы те воспоминания. Шерлок Холмс − химик в глубине души, в умении, в работе. Он иногда смешивает вещества просто ради них самих — экстраординарный проступок человека, который признает лишь осмысленные действия, направленные на достижения определённой цели. (У меня нет, действительно нет желания дознаваться, что говорит о его характере то, что он часто работает с воспламенением веществ; я только улыбаюсь, когда слышу, как люди описывают его как холодного человека). Наше общее домашнее хозяйство никогда, кажется, не свободно от следов, оставленных некоторыми запахами, рождёнными в результате его химических экспериментов или чего-то, подверженного гниению. К сожалению, моей одежде почти никогда не удаётся сохранить запах недавно выстиранного хлопка, шерсти или льна. То же самое с его предметами одежды и нашими подушками, покрывалами или шторами. Всегда к их простому домашнему запаху примешивается какой-то необычный аромат. Наша стоическая хозяйка, должно быть, начала считать свои сезонные аллергии и частые приступы синусита как скрытое благословение: в те периоды Холмс прекращает свои химические эксперименты. А я привык к этим запахам, так же, как привык ко всем особенностям Холмса.

Есть одна вещь, которая, как правило, освобождена от них: его кожа. С тех пор, как впервые ступил на Бейкер-стрит, я не раз подходил к нему достаточно близко, чтобы быть в состоянии ощутить его аромат. Можно сказать, слишком близко и слишком часто, но когда два джентльмена участвуют в действиях, требующих скрываться вместе в ограниченном пространстве, то понятие «слишком близкое соседство» становится всё труднее истолковать. 

Холмс пахнет божественно. Это сбивает с толку, учитывая то, чем он занимается. Я должен признаться, что это могло быть вопросом субъективности с моей стороны. Я не замечал, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё тайно глубоко вдыхал, когда находится рядом с ним.

***

**Осязание**

Мои руки − один из самых главных инструментов в моём взаимодействии с миром. Я − доктор: я подталкиваю, нажимаю, вырезаю, чувствую. Я также втираю, перевязываю и зашиваю. Я отлично попадаю в цель, даже с большого расстояния − и люблю моё ощущение пальцев вокруг пистолета, и то, что моя ладонь не потеет, а моё запястье и предплечье не дрожат.

Каждый, кто знаком с моими историями о жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом, подумал бы, что я придаю большое значение тактильным ощущениям; эта мысль явно обусловлена общей концепцией, что настроения и чувства связаны с их физической формой выражения. Но они были бы неправы. Я действительно доверяю рукам и нуждаюсь в них как во вратах, через которые в мир приходит порядок тем способом, который могу постичь. Но руки Холмса куда более чутки и многообразны в жестах и прикосновениях. Приличия препятствуют тому, чтобы я упоминал в моих рассказах бесчисленные способы, которыми его руки охотятся на меня каждый день. Они ведут меня в нужном направлении, будто я слепой или у меня отсутствует основное чувство пространства − ведут, касаясь спины или слегка сжимая руку вокруг локтя. Нередко пальцы Холмса, смыкаясь вокруг моего запястья, с тревожной непринуждённостью и красноречием передают весь спектр команд и пожеланий (Увы, некоторые команды и пожелания отсутствуют в этом спектре, даже если я с удовольствием их принял бы). Время от времени руки моего друга танцуют по моим спине, плечам, рукам, иногда коленям в серии кратких прикосновений, направленных на достижение конкретной задачи − привлечь моё внимание к чему-то или вслушаться в пояснения − что я иногда ловлю себя на желании самому стать объектом такого исследования: вдруг я сам и есть некое место преступления? 

Я говорю, что его руки охотятся на меня прикосновениями, оставляя после них чувство лёгкого головокружения и слабости. Но я должен обязательно упомянуть о тех случаях, когда его рука на плече или на моём лбу действительно давала мне силу. Ночные кошмары извели меня, начиная с моего возвращения из Афганистана, своей непредсказуемостью и частотой; лихорадки стремились опустошить моё тело несколько раз за последние годы, а его прикосновения в тот момент возвращали меня к действительности и напоминали мне не о том, что я потерял, а о том, что уже имел.

Я касаюсь Холмса реже, и это происходит главным образом по необходимости. Я избегаю этого, если могу и если не забываюсь. Я − выносливый человек по своей природе, но у всего есть свои пределы.

***

**Вкус**

Находясь в уединении, я фантазирую о том, как целую Холмса.

Это происходит, когда я нахожусь в безопасности моей кровати. Это прелюдия ко сну, который удивительно спокоен. Я закрываю глаза и предаюсь полётам фантазии о том, каким бы был на вкус его рот. Если я выпиваю стаканчик чего-то горячительного перед тем, как лечь в кровать, то представляю всё более ярко. Ощущение от столкновений наших губ. Вкус его языка, сплетающегося с моим или намеренно сдающегося в плен; вкус его рта, этот вкус интимен, как никакой другой. Я не обладаю мозгом учёного. Я не пытаюсь анализировать то, каким бы был его вкус, если разобрать его на составляющие, и не хочу этого делать. Но я страстно желаю узнать его. И ни за что не откажусь от этой фантазии, даже если ей не суждено сбыться. Я никогда не борюсь с ней, как бы ни мучительно было иногда дрожать от желания получить это или даже больше.

Это − желание. Оно превращает реальность в нечто очень субъективное и очень яркое, и каким-то образом объединяет все стимулы, все восприятия в новый и исключительный опыт. Холмс мог бы возразить против такого понятия спокойными рассуждениями или страстными речами, в зависимости от настроения. Он бы отозвался с насмешкой о возможности пламенных романтических чувств среди монотонной обыденности или напряжённой, часто опасной работы, которые составляют нашу жизнь. Он бы сказал о своем скверном характере. А я бы сказал: чепуха. Я не знаю более привлекательного человека, чем он. А ещё я уверен, что если человек желанен, то его мелкие недостатки могут быть легко вплетены в его привлекательность. 

Но желание задыхается от отсутствия возможности проявить себя. Я знаю это. 

***

**Зрение**

Из всех моих чувств мои глаза − мой первый, пользующийся наибольшим доверием инструмент восприятия мира. Холмс смирился, что я всегда вижу, но не наблюдаю. Но на самом деле я вижу всё своим собственным способом, которому полностью доверяю. 

Я вижу Холмса. И вижу, что его нельзя не любить.


End file.
